


Courtship Of A Dragon

by DragonPrincess18



Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess18/pseuds/DragonPrincess18
Summary: Side-Story to 'The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens'This is where all of the smut will be going from now on. It's not necessary to read this, of course, but for anyone interested, here it is!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s)/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)/Eustass Kid, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)/Eustass Kid
Series: The Dragon That Will Pierce The Heavens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727794
Comments: 27
Kudos: 63





	1. Skypiea Arc

A bonfire blazed in the depths of Upper Yard, music and laughter caught in the branches as Skypieans and Shandians alike danced to their freedom, alcohol flowing and food passing hands in abundance.

Chopper was out there, plying their newest crew-member with fruits while Lassoo let himself act as a bed for Suu and the cloud-cat, blooming hands refilling Gina’s cup of tomato juice while she watched Sanji spin between Nami, Robin and Conis, Usopp relaying the story of their victory with plenty of fanfare...

The revelry was muted by thick tent walls, it’s own separate existence, as Luffy watched one of the strongest people he knew break apart.

Zoro hummed, petting through mussed curls while Hikari trembled, a tight little ball against his chest trying to hide from the world, and Luffy reached out carefully, fingers brushing against the single bruise on her neck.

A hand came up, pressing his palm against the sensitive mark, as a shiny dark eye turned out of Zoro’s shoulder.

Luffy did not quite understand why that one mark had caused all of this, but he knew whatever Eneru had done went deeper.

“What do you need, Kari?”

The pinkette released a shuddering breath, and Zoro went quiet, focused on the rapid pulse against his forearm.

“Just...Touch me.” She breathed, and Luffy saw the way their swordsman swallowed hard, head cocking curiously.

“Like this?”

A slight shake of the head, and she pulled his hand down, fingers smoothing over the strip of skin visible between shorts and boots.

Glancing up at a nod from Zoro, he carefully peeled the well-worn leather off, shifting back to tug one off and then the other, hands curling over her inner thighs.

A low sigh escaped, tense muscles relaxing when he pet the soft skin, and Zoro leaned closer, nosing at the pinkette’s ear as his hand rose to trace the bottom hem of her corset.

“Here?”

“Yes…” She purred, back arching when calloused fingers began to pull the fabric up, Luffy’s head tilting as he settled between her thighs.

Hikari was unfolding like a flower, like the cherry blossom petals that had burst into life on Drum, and it made his heart bounce.

There was something different about this, slowly peeling away each article of clothing just for them to see, and Zoro pressed a kiss to her bruise while tossing aside the shirt, both hands settling under the key-holder's freed breasts.

Her hands reached back, curling into the fabric of his vest and Zoro’s top with impatient tugs.

“Off…”

“Impatient.” Zoro teased, pulling off his shirt one-handed as Luffy straightened to undo the buttons and toss his own top aside, settling closer to feel all that skin, nuzzling into her breasts as their boyfriend smoothed both hands down her waist.

Touches passed between them, assurances pressed into each other’s skin that no words could really convey.

_I’m here._

_You’re okay._

_We’re safe._

A sigh fell from Hikari's lax mouth, tingling in a new way across Luffy's skin, and he leaned up to press open lips against her pulse, skin salty and a touch sweet on his tongue.

Zoro hummed into her shoulder, fingers skirting down their captain’s spine as the pinkette gently lifted the treasured straw hat from his wind-blown hair to set it aside on the medical cot behind them.

Her pulse leaped when Zoro’s teeth latched onto that bruise with gentle force, growling at the faintest impression of canines under his tongue, and her fingers soothed over the scar tissue she had once sewed together on a little boat heading towards Cocoyashi Village.

Mouths met in lazy caresses, and this was so distinct from the cuddles and pecks they had shared before, _deeper_ , skin on skin as fingers dug into pliant flesh, and Luffy felt like his bones were shooting off little fireworks as Hikari wound an arm around a shoulder, nails scratching pleasantly across his scalp.

“Zoro...Luffy…” She breathed, skin flushed a glowing pink. “Can you…?”

“What do you need, princess?” Zoro rumbled against his overlapping mark, snickering at the subsequent smack to his hip.

“Smartass…” She huffed, Luffy blinking at how she glanced away. “I...do you want to…?”

“Want to what?” The Paramecia wondered, head tilting at the deepening red of her cheeks as Zoro smirked, reaching out a hand-

The younger boy jolted, startled, when the pressure of his palm revealed that there was a growing hardness between Luffy’s legs.

“Do you want to use this to make Kari feel good?”

Hikari covered her face with both hands, blush spreading down to the heaving weight of her breasts, as Luffy hummed.

“How?”

Their boyfriend smirked, almost like the one he wore before a promising fight, and Hikari squeaked when her shorts were quickly pulled off, thighs being spread by calloused hands so Luffy could see between.

“Oh…” He breathed, curious fingers pressing against slickening folds, and her hips jolted against Zoro’s grip.

“L-Luffy, don’t stare…” She protested, causing him to frown.

“But it’s different than what I have.”

“Girls are different from boys here, too.” Zoro explained, amused, and her breath hitched as rough fingertips slid up to press hard against the entrance hidden there. “We can fit in here...Like keys to a lock. Wanna taste?”

Luffy blinked at him, confused, before gentle fingertips ghosting under his eye, right over the scar, pulled the Paramecia’s attention to Hikari.

There was something open and vulnerable in her eyes, all the scars and wounds hidden underneath visible like the seabed through clear water, as she offered a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Luffy.”

Blinking owlishly, he frowned at this before leaning in to kiss her nose.

“Of course I don’t. Silly Kari.”

The pinkette jolted when his tongue pressed against her folds next, thighs flexing against Zoro’s grip, as Luffy mused over the taste.

“Hm...sweet.”

He dove back down almost immediately, tongue searching for more of that slick flavor, and Zoro groaned at the way she bucked, head falling back on a gasp when his grip tightened in response.

Hikari was helpless to the sensation of Luffy’s mouth, Zoro’s hands, and reached back to anchor herself on the swordsman’s shoulders as her legs tightened around their boyfriend’s head, sighing and moaning as he nuzzled closer.

Enthusiasm more than made up for inexperience, and Hikari blinked hazily when the grip on her thighs disappeared, head turning at the drag of a zipper.

A hiss escaped when her fingertips carefully slid over the swordsman’s length, hips jerking up, and Luffy glanced up to see the way their boyfriend tensed, muscles contracting as she put more pressure on the upstroke, molten gold flashing in dark eyes as they flicked towards Luffy.

The weight between his legs twitched, pulsing in a way it never had before, and his mouth was immediately drawn back to that sweet slickness, spine tingling at the messy whine she released and the subsequent groan from Zoro when her grip flexed.

Luffy lurched into the palm suddenly putting pressure between his legs, sparks singing up his nerves, and Hikari’s nails scraped across his nape as a stuttered breath escaped.

Slowly, they learned where to press, where to lick, where to suck, driven by the moans and grunts and sighs filling the air between them, skin going slick with sweat and the liquid dripping onto hands and mouths.

Fingers joined Luffy’s tongue, leading him inside, Hikari’s low whine pushing them deeper as Zoro steadied her hips.

“I need…”

“Who do you want first, sakura?” The swordsman asked, rumbling at the jump in her pulse.

“I...I need both of you…” She panted, stretching magma-warm around three of his fingers, and Luffy perked up at the flash of heat in gray eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Nodding jerkily, she arched into their hands, sweat glowing on her skin with sparks of celestial light as a fourth finger slid inside.

“ _Please_ …”

Swallowing thickly, Zoro glanced around their surroundings for the first time.

This tent had originally been put up as a medical center, not only Chopper but the Skypieans and Shandians bringing in their medical supplies to treat the wounded, so there must be…

“Luffy, grab that bottle.”

A snap of rubber, and Luffy handed the glass container over, the contents being poured over his own fingers like honey.

“Careful.” The swordsman reminded him, thumb caressing the nub hidden in her folds. “We’re not made of rubber.”

Nodding quickly, said rubber boy prodded carefully at where his boyfriend’s fingers were flexing, amazed as the velvet heat accepted his longest finger with a high whine from Hikari.

“There, that’s it, you can take it…” Zoro murmured against the damp skin of her shoulder, free hand curling around to cup a peaking nipple, length pulsing at the sight of five, then six fingers disappearing inside with a wet suck.

Luffy leaned in to press a kiss to her lax mouth, swallowing her hiccupping sighs as Zoro slicked his length and prompted their captain to remove his fingers.

Hikari arched on a soundless cry, sinking onto the heat splitting her open, and Luffy watched in amazement as their hips met before that lubed hand coated his own erection with a sharp contraction of muscles.

“Come on, captain.” Zoro coaxed, petting at Hikari’s trembling belly and thighs after hooking both legs over his knees, and she laughed as Luffy scrambled closer.

“Careful…” She hitched out, one hand curling over his hip. “Not rubber…”

Nodding seriously, the rubber boy knotted his way between her legs, filling in the space left between key-holder and swordsman, testing-

A whine pushed out of Hikari’s throat, back arching as that _too full too much **not enough**_ feeling swelled, Zoro burying his face in her shoulder with a growl at the friction of Luffy’s length sliding along his own.

The Paramecia went still when there was nothing left to give, overwhelmed by the fluttering walls sucking him in and the velvet heat pressed so tight against his own, heart bouncing wildly against heaving lungs.

This was like going on an adventure on a mysterious meat island with a super-strong meat-monster, only somehow _better_ , and he bucked instinctively.

The hiccup of a keen Hikari released at that, legs flexing closed around him, made a whole packet of fizzy-pop candy and soda go off in Luffy’s belly, Zoro’s groan only intensifying the feeling as those strong hips rolled forward to meet him.

Scrabbling for a hold on the swordsman’s shoulders, she purred and moaned while both worked out a rhythm, one pulling out while the other thrust in, fight-roughened fingers gripping tight on thighs and waists to find the perfect angle.

Picking up speed, Zoro latched onto her neck and sucked a third overlapping mark there as Hikari arched, growling at the sight of Luffy slurping at her presented breasts and nipples, spreading the remnants of slick on his face off there.

Together, they all chased that mysterious peak, heartbeats pressed to heartbeats and mouths meeting in slick slides, the pleasure so great that it was impossible to tell where one started and the others began-

The knots snapped all at once, like a Knock-Up Stream and an earthquake and the ring of that golden bell, and Hikari melted, giggling weakly when Luffy nuzzled between her breasts, rubber arms wrapping tight around Zoro’s back to hold both close.

Petting at sweat-dampened dark hair, the swordsman pressed a languid kiss to tangled pink curls, taking their weight without complaint as a glow settled over them.

“Better?”

The pinkette purred, head turning to lazily kiss at his collarbone.

“Yeah...Yeah, much better.”


	2. Davy Back Fight Arc (1)

Zoro, in many ways, was like a cat.

Certainly not a _domestic_ cat; more a tiger or panther, a beast of grace and strength when on the hunt and a mass of warm, purring fur when there was no threat to confront.

Fingers curling into the bared skin of his shoulders, Hikari sighed into the easy slide of Zoro’s mouth, calloused thumbs rubbing lazy circles into the soft skin of her lower back.

Humming drowsily, the swordsman leaned back against the crow’s nest’s curved wall, a smirk forming as he looked up at the panting key-holder perched on his lap, skin flushed down to her bared breasts and eyes flashing with gold sparks.

“Like this?” She wondered, hips canting forward, and Zoro groaned at the pressure and slide of her folds over heated flesh.

“Yeah, like this…”

Pressing a kiss against his cheek, Hikari sat up and, with a moment to check the angle of his already-hard length, began to sink down.

Their moans mingled in shared breaths, the slow pace hooking Zoro’s fingers in at her waist, teeth biting impatiently at her lower lip until she dropped fully with a purr.

Hips rolled together, a languid motion like waves rolling under Merry’s hull, mouths meeting in open-mouthed slides and warm gushes of air, starlight throwing rainbows off her skin and dazzling his sleepy eyes.

There was no rush here, no swift climb to the fall, just skin pressing hot against skin to kindle a fire between them.

Sliding down, Zoro bit gently at neck and shoulder and collarbone, tasting the salt-sweetness of her flesh as Hikari melted over him, purring low and deep as she gripped tight in return.

This was not about taking, but giving, the swordsman gradually gaining control of the pace until all she could do was hold on, each harder thrust startling a little moan free.

The peak came like a surprise, suddenly pouncing like a lioness over savannah grass, and he rolled lazily through the aftershocks, biting into yielding flesh when her tightness finally pulled an orgasm free from him a few moments later.

 _This_ , Zoro decided as the afterglow settled in with a hand in his hair and a heartbeat pressed tight to his ear, _was the best way to wake up from a nap_.


	3. Davy Back Fight Arc (2)

For the most part, Luffy did not have much of a sex drive.

Not that he failed to enjoy the act, but that there were often many other things to take up his thoughts, and kisses were often enough to sate his random cravings for intimacy.

Still, that hardly meant they _always_ did.

Glancing up from her book, Hikari frowned at the Paramecia when he dropped suddenly next to her by the port-side railing, fidgeting with his fingers and rocking side-to-side.

There was a gleam in his eyes, hopeful and heated, and the pinkette tipped her head, eyes flickering over the deck.

The Grand Line had been calm since they escaped Navarone, pleasantly warm like spring, and had drawn everyone outside in one way or another.

Zoro was on the bow-side deck, putting Gina through a few kata, and Usopp had recruited Chopper and Sora in some fishing, regaling them with stories of the massive Sea King he had once wrangled on his line and the shark that had given him a good chase before being bested by his great skill.

Nami and Robin were reclined on matching chairs, the former stretched out in a bikini to tan with a newspaper while the latter stayed in the shade of an umbrella with a book, a hand sprouting to adjust the shade just so as the sun shifted.

Sanji had set up a barbecue grill and tiki bar, practically floating on hearts as he distributed cold drinks to the women and carefully turned the meat cooking merrily over gently-glowing coals, stepping expertly around a sprawled Lassoo as Kilala curled up next to the heat, graciously accepting the little morsels he provided.

The fact Luffy was not currently trying to steal any of said food said enough.

The rubber captain grinned when she stood, waving off Sanji's immediate questions of assistance, and followed her giddily into the storage room, almost forgetting to close the door as he wrapped an arm thrice around her hips and yanked Hikari back towards him.

"Luffy!" She giggled, grabbing onto his shoulders when the Paramecia lifted her up off both feet and pressed her against the nearest wall.

Cradled between spread thighs, ankles crossing at his back, Luffy wound his other arm around and leaned in for a kiss, unable to help a grin at the squeak that slipped out when both hands squeezed at her ass.

" _Luffy_." Hikari warned, amusement bleeding through and ruining her attempt at sternness.

Popping a kiss to her nose, he burrowed into the warmth of her cleavage, teeth worrying at the knot of her bandeau top as mischievous fingers hooked into the hem of her boots.

A purr rumbled through his rubber bones as a hand pet through unruly black hair, the other carefully setting aside a well-worn straw hat on a nearby crate for safe-keeping, and the cloth came loose in Luffy's teeth.

Buttons slipped open on his vest, and he rolled the soft leather down without looking, thumbs slipping into her waistband at the faint THUNKS of Hikari kicking her boots off.

With some obliging wiggles and kiss-muffled laughter, both of their clothes were shed, and Luffy happily licked into the deep valley of her breasts, grinning at the giggles and purrs that vibrated through him.

Carding through his hair, the pinkette tiptoed a hand down to the hot flesh standing at attention between his legs...

Hips stuttering, blunt teeth sunk into the yielding flesh before him, and she curled around his head with a low moan, squeezing under the spongy head and wrenching a grunt free.

Hikari yelped at suddenly being lifted, thighs clamping tight around his head as Luffy moved her farther from the door, and gasped in surprise when his mouth suddenly latched onto slickened folds, licking deep before sucking on the little nub hidden within.

Luffy’s skin tingled at the little sighs and moans and mewls that dripped from her mouth, hips starting to rock into every swipe and push of his tongue to chase the sweetness, and impatiently brought a hand around from Hikari’s hip-

Biting back a sharp cry, the pinkette clamped down on the finger that had suddenly slid in next to a stretching tongue, back bowing at the sharp jolts of pleasure, and Luffy chuckled at the harmless sparks skittering over his gums.

With a twist, his tongue curled upward, and Hikari jerked in his grip, thighs clamping tight around the Paramecia’s ears.

“ _Luffy_!”

Patting her flank, the Paramecia managed to pull back after a moment, licking up the residual honeyed taste on his tongue and glancing up with bright eyes.

“Like this?”

Flushed and breathing hard, Hikari eventually shook her head, relaxing as Luffy’s grip slid her back down and humming at the searching prod of his member.

Muffling a snicker when one, two, three strokes failed to find their target, her boyfriend pouting at the delay, she pressed a kiss to his nose and reached down to steady him, hips angling just so-

And sighed when he sunk in, an easy glide that bottomed out with her clit pressed tight against him, hips rolling instinctively to pull out a stuttered groan.

Both hands curling around her hips, arms flexing tight like ropes around her torso, Luffy pulled out and snapped back in with a faint TWANG of rubber, knocking a choked moan free from Hikari’s mouth like a punch to the gut.

He repeated the action again, and again, faster and faster, mouths slotting together to swallow up the hiccuping mewls and staggered moans that tumbled free between them, lips sliding with each impact.

There was a pressure growing, tightening with every slide of flesh on flesh, every press of fresh bruises into soft skin…

The moment was like a sudden burst of cannon-fire, the bone-deep thrum of crashing waves overhead, and Luffy chased it with all the drive he put into an adventure, only slowing when Hikari bit gently into his neck with a weak growl, muscles fluttering with oversensitivity.

Giggling, he came a stop and plopped back on a sack of what might have been potatoes, popping a kiss to her cheek as the pinkette melted against him with a purr.

“That was fun.” Luffy declared, mouth stretching into a grin, and Hikari blinked some of the fog from her eyes when he put a thumb between blunt teeth. “I wanna try something else next.”


	4. Water Seven Arc

Night settled over Long Ring Long, stars shining over the gently bobbing Going Merry as her crew slept soundly in their bunks after a solid day of training.

Well, _almost_ all of her crew.

A soft moan drifted into the warm air, teeth latching onto an offered neck, and Hikari writhed helplessly under Zoro’s bulk as he pressed her into the deck.

Legs crossed, Luffy smiled, leaning in when their swordsman moved further down to suck marks on her shoulder, collarbone, the valley between her breasts…

Dark eyes fluttered open, focusing on the Paramecia cradling her so warmly on his lap as he leaned down to press a kiss against her skin.

The memory of Hikari frozen, tinged blue and breath still, flashed through Luffy’s mind as he pressed another to her mouth, breath warm on his face and melting that image away.

Hikari was _here_ , naked and flushed pink and panting, and very much alive under his hands.

A sharp breath drew the captain’s attention down to where Zoro was pressing his teeth into a hip, fingers curled in tight to keep from being bucked off.

Curious fingers pressed into the soft, yielding flesh of her breasts, and Hikari moaned, arching up so sensitive nipples were flush against Luffy’s palms.

Dark eyes met gray, both men reading each other in a short glance, and Hikari’s cry was swallowed up by a greedy mouth when the Paramecia twisted a nipple just as Zoro licked hungrily between her legs.

Drinking up the little hiccups and sighs that escaped as their boyfriend pressed in deep, dexterous tongue working her open, Luffy palmed both breasts, thumbs tweaking over peaked nipples with a hum.

Zoro glanced up, eyes catching on the wet slide of their lips, and a groan earned a hard stutter of her hips as they twisted in his grip.

Starlight was glittering on her skin, throwing little rainbows in beads of sweat on the pinkette’s belly and neck and shoulders, dazzling the swordman's eyes like the sharp edge of a blade as he pressed deeper.

The taste of her sweetness on his tongue, the warmth of her skin, the heartbeat pounding against his ears...

They were a constant reminder that Hikari was alive, here with them, as if the battle against Aokiji was a bad dream.

Catching her wrists, Luffy pinned their girlfriend down just as she cried out, legs snapping tight around Zoro’s head and shoulders at the unexpected intrusion of his fingers.

If he pressed just right...

The muscles fluttered, clamping down hard as Hikari’s entire body bowed, voice gone in the onrush of pleasure as the swordsman drank deep.

When she began to pull away, oversensitive and gasping for breath, Zoro levered himself up with a smirk as Luffy pet down her sides with a happy hum.

“Better?”

A purr answered him, and Luffy giggled as she nuzzled into his thigh, blinking languidly while prodding the swordsman’s hip with her foot.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Zoro mumbled, chin resting on her belly as he settled comfortably. “Rather sleep.”

Hikari frowned, but Luffy popped a kiss to her nose, smiling when she calmed.

“You still need to sleep, Kari. Captain’s orders.”


	5. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Law/Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was written for prompts given by @likesugarandcyanide on Tumblr, and so doesn't have a set place in the timeline...yet. You guys can go over there and offer me your own combinations, too!
> 
> Prompts: #1 "Bite me."/#27 "Behave."

Truly private moments were rare with three crews around, let alone when one was in a five-person relationship with people like Luffy and Kid. 

But no one could accuse Law of not taking advantage of a golden opportunity. 

Swallowing a giggle, Hikari smiled as Luffy practically melted across Kid's back, the drunk redhead grumbling into Zoro's shoulder where he was already half-asleep when the younger Paramecia snuggled closer, arms wrapping tightly around broad shoulders. 

"They seem cozy." 

Glancing up, Hikari nodded as Law stopped behind her seat, brow quirked at the sleepy-drunk pile their boyfriends had made. 

"Kid challenged Zoro to a drinking contest." 

"Liver of steel." The swordsman bragged, downing another mugful of ale. 

"In that case…" 

Long fingers tangled in her ponytail, tugging just so, and Hikari felt a jolt of arousal shoot down her spine before meeting sinfully-calculating yellow-gold eyes. 

"You won't mind if I take Kari-ya somewhere private?" 

Hiding a snigger in his next serving of ale, Zoro shrugged, unable to help a smirk when Kid growled and wrapped an arm around him at the movement. 

"Go ahead. I'll take these two to bed in a couple hours." 

“Perfect.” 

There was no need for any prompting, the pinkette was already up and following him towards their quarters, skin tingling as tattooed fingers threaded between her own in a gentle tug. 

The hallways were empty, those that had already left the party fast asleep in their bunks, and Law took the chance to taste her mouth, tongue flicking between parted lips before pulling back, pleased at the flush already creeping down Hikari’s neck. 

“Go to our room and undress.” He ordered, gently tipping up her chin. “I’ll be there in three minutes.” 

Releasing a shaky breath, pupils blown wide, Hikari nodded jerkily and pulled away after a moment of hesitation, almost running towards the nearest set of stairs as Law chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

Door closing solidly at her back, the pinkette shrugged off her red-and-yellow striped tank top and tossed it at the nearest hamper, rolling down the leather of her boots and kicking them off as she walked towards the wide, sunken circle of their bed. 

With a snap of the buckle, her shorts and panties quickly joined the shirt, then her bra and keyring, and Hikari dropped onto the pillows and fluffy blankets and soft sheets with a purr, rolling onto her back when the door opened. 

Taking a moment to appreciate the sight, Law stepped inside while expertly knotting the pale yellow rope in his hands. 

“Stand up.” 

Gold sparks in her eyes, the key-holder complied, following his approach curiously as the doctor circled around, contemplating his options. 

Being the only one naked sent goosebumps down her back, feet shuffling awkwardly, and Hikari nearly jumped when the smooth rope slipped over both shoulders, a knot hanging between flexing shoulder-blades. 

“Hold still.” 

With steady hands, Law created another solid knot between her collarbones, then a second between her breasts, thumbs brushing over dark nipples and earning a shuddering breath. 

Tattooed fingers brushed over the smooth skin of her belly, and Hikari watched as more were made, tensing when he threaded the double-ropes between her legs, one of the knots pressing into slick folds. 

A smirk tugged at Law’s mouth as he made sure it put pressure right where he wanted, nipping at a hip when Hikari squirmed. 

The flush had already traveled down her breasts, and he appreciated how the rope slid perfectly between beautifully-full asscheeks while threading the loose ends through the loop hanging at her back. 

“Gorgeous.” 

The pinkette almost glowed, blushing bright pink, as he stole a kiss. 

" _ Law _ …" 

The doctor nipped at the line of her jaw when she squirmed against his bindings. 

"Behave." 

"Bite me." She countered breathlessly, a tattooed hand tangling in the knotted rope down her front to pull Hikari flush against him. 

"Do I need to teach you a lesson?" He wondered, voice low and pleased at the immediate jolt that went through her. 

"No, no, I'll be good, I promise…" 

Because Law's lessons always involved tongue and teeth and dexterous fingers, but no  _ relief _ , and she  _ couldn’t _ ... 

“Then hold still.” The doctor ordered, tugging pointedly on the knot under her breasts. “I’m going to wrap you up like a work of art.” 

Hikari bit her lip, gaze turning away until steady fingers caught her chin, Law leaning in close to force her focus on him. 

“And when I’m done, I’m going to take you apart again, piece by piece.” 

This promise was punctuated by a press to the knot between her legs, and she grabbed tight to the loose folds of his hoodie with a gasp, Law taking another kiss before pulling back and returning to his task. 

The rope went around in intricate diamond-shaped patterns, tightening around the swells of her breasts and over the curve of her hips, skin tingling from the pressure as she fought to keep in place. 

Tying off the ends with a bow once her arms were pinned against her lower back, Law stepped back with a smirk to fully appreciate the sight of pale yellow twisting around all those sun-darkened curves, wonderfully highlighting all the softest, most intimate places for his perusal. 

Clever fingers followed the deepening blush between her cleavage, and Hikari whined, wound up tight as a spring and aching. 

Law hummed, grabbing hold of her shoulders to walk the pinkette backwards, a sharp little yelp escaping when she fell on the bed. 

“You’re absolutely stunning like this…” 

Thighs pressing together, all she could reply with was a moan, hips rocking against the ropes in a desperate bid for friction that was stopped by firm hands. 

“Law, please...I need…” 

“I know, corazon.” He soothed, and Hikari almost sobbed in relief when a long finger  _ finally _ slid into the aching center of her need, nerves singing. 

Meeting no resistance or pain, the doctor wasted no time in slipping a second finger inside, holding her still while wringing out a litany of moans and mewls and cries from the tied dragon. 

A third finger caused her to keen, back arching against the ropes, and Law leaned over to catch a pebbled nipple between his lips, teeth scraping just so as his hand twisted, thumb pressing that knot tight against her clit and-

Thighs clamping tight, Hikari came with a wail, every muscle going taut as he pulled on the rope around her chest and pumped once, twice, thrice to milk the high before pulling out at a thready whimper. 

Little sparks of starlight glinted rainbows off the sweat on her shoulders and belly, curls tangled around a flushed face and chest heaving against his bindings, and Law felt a surge of hot affection and pride at the sight. 

Placing aside his hat on a special pillow, he pulled off both his hoodie and shirt one-handed, smirking when he caught Hikari tracing the contours of black tattoos with hazy eyes as he undid the button and shucked off his jeans. 

“We’re not done yet, Kari-ya.” 

The pinkette squeaked at suddenly having her legs thrown over Law’s shoulders, ankles instinctively crossing as all her weight went back onto both shoulders, and moaned at the first firm press of a tongue between quivering folds. 

“Law!” 

Pressing in deep, he hummed at the sweet taste, which shook an even sweeter moan free as the doctor set to work. 

Writhing against her restraints, Hikari could only keen and wail as another orgasm swiftly began to build, pleasure-blind and sensitive as a raw nerve. 

In this way, Law wrung out another climax, then another, and the pinkette sobbed, shaking in his grip as tears gathered on her lashes. 

“Law, Law, I  _ can’t _ , just-I need you-” 

Cock pulsing at the desperate tone in that breathy, wonderful voice, Law pulled back and raised a hand, a blue sphere forming. 

“Room. Shambles.” 

Hikari gasped at suddenly being flat on her belly, back arching at a tug on bound arms and wailing at the wonderful slide of his length inside, a calloused hand curling around her hip before Law retreated and drove back in hard enough to knock a sob out. 

Blood rushing in his ears at how tight and wet she was, the doctor set a brutally hard pace, pulling her into every thrust with a heavy smack of wet skin on skin, groaning when the pinkette bucked into the rhythm with a keen. 

Yanked upright, Hikari felt the pull of rope around her breasts and belly and hyper-sensitive folds around where she was being parted below, and then teeth sunk into her neck-

Every muscle clamped tight, voice lost in a soundless scream, and Law hissed as he released at the pressure, holding tight as their orgasms crescendoed and slowly faded into a comfortable glow. 

The key-holder hummed sleepily when the rope suddenly fell away, gentle hands massaging feeling back into her arms as she was laid down fully, stretching under the soft kisses being pressed down her neck. 

Pulling out carefully, Law hovered over her for a moment, eyes trailing down pliable muscles, curls caught against sweaty skin…

Head turning with a soft sound, Hikari pressed a kiss to his bare inner wrist, blinking at the blush that suddenly infused Law’s face. 

“You and Luffy-ya need to stop being cute.” He choked out, gathering the limp-limbed dragon into his arms in an attempt to hide how flustered that had made him. 

“Not being cute…” 

The doctor scoffed at that, nudging the bathroom door open and balancing her on a hip so he could turn on the nearest shower. 

“I beg to differ, Kari-ya.” 

The pinkette huffed, squirming at the sudden spray of warm water in the semi-enclosed cubicle, but settled at a kiss to her forehead as he reached for a bar of soap and worked up a lather against soft skin. 

Law made sure to scrub every inch, rechecking for rope-burn or bruises or any signs of pain as he gently worked shampoo through tangled pink curls, amused at the tired, gravel-roughened purr she released at the soft scratches against her scalp. 

They were just rinsing off when the main door opened, and Hikari hid a giggle against Law’s chest at the stumbling steps and slurred complaints that came through as two very drunk Paramecias were led by a more sure-footed swordsman towards the bed. 

All Law could do was roll his eyes at a particularly loud THUMP, fingers curling into the heavy weight of her hair as the pinkette’s knees gave out in a snort of laughter. 

“It was nice while it lasted.”


	6. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Kid/Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt scene, this one suggested by @wolfscone on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompts: #18 “You have no idea what you do to me.”/#26 “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

Kicking open the door to their quarters, Kid grumbled as he stalked inside, tossing off his grease-stained coat with a curse when it missed the hamper. 

That damn motorcycle had been a bitch all day, and Franky pulled him away before the temperamental Paramecia gave in to his temper and destroyed weeks of hard work. 

“Go rinse off and relax.” The cyborg had advised, a conspiratorial sort of smile on his face. “It’ll still be here later.” 

Kid wrenched open the buckle of his belt on his way to the bathroom, boots kicked off with each step. 

He would already  _ be _ relaxed, if his lovers had the time to help him blow off some steam…

Pausing at the rush of steam that swept past when the door opened, a grin began to spread across the redhead’s face. 

“Oh, hey, Kid.” Hikari greeted distractedly from under the warm shower spray, rinsing suds out of her long curls. 

Said Paramecia hummed, openly appreciating the very wet sight before him, cock already half-hard and eager. 

Every inch of that soft, sun-dark skin was glistening, pink hair heavy and dark with water that rolled tantalizingly down the heavy weight of her breasts, over the flare of her hips and the swell of her, in his biased opinion, fantastic ass…

Hikari yelped at a sudden tight grip on said hips, pulling her back against a naked, broad chest as the much-larger redhead crowded in behind her. 

“Kid!” 

Snickering at the pinkette’s confused glare, he leaned down to bite at the curve of her shoulder, hips rolling forward at the stuttered gasp this earned in response. 

“You have no idea what you do to me…” He rasped, ignoring the spray in order to greedily palm at hips and belly and breasts. “Fucking gorgeous…” 

Pinching at dusky nipples, Kid sucked a mark into the curve of her shoulder while Hikari whined, squirming back against him even as she blushed bright red. 

“Kid, wait-” 

She nearly shrieked at suddenly being lifted over a shoulder, hands smacking against the Paramecia’s broad back as Kid rushed for the bedroom and the wide, circular bed waiting there. 

“KID! We’re soaking wet!” 

“You’re gonna be wetter in a minute.” He retorted, snickering at her sputtered protests before dropping Hikari on the mattress with a squeak. 

A little application of magnetism, and a shiny pair of tiny clamps were in his hand, the pinkette’s complaints dying out in a moan as Kid fell on her with a growl, biting at the swell of a breast as the other hand went around to squeeze that ass. 

Like this, it was almost surprising to remember how small Hikari really was, more than a foot shorter and a good hundred pounds lighter than Kid himself was, easily blanketed by his bulk-

The redhead tightened his grip on her asscheek when a particularly-strong buck threatened to toss him off, pulling back with a smirk as small fingers threaded through damp hair. 

She nearly  _ did _ buck him off when the first clamp was secured on a nipple, the cold metal startling out a gasp, and he pet at a quivering flank while placing the second, a touch of magnetism tightening the mechanisms and arching her back beautifully with a mewl, legs kicking out. 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” He teased, pulling the pinkette closer so she was half-sitting on his lap, legs spread wide. 

Cock twitching at the blush that seeped down past her breasts, Kid caught both wrists before Hikari could cover her face, pinning them overhead with a growl. 

“Don’t.” 

“Kid-” 

A thick finger sliding in choked off her whine, and he smirked, crooking the digit up and in-

Legs clamping tight, the dragon jolted up with a sharp cry, every muscle bearing down on him. 

“I’m gonna make you scream.” Kid promised, voice husky with arousal, and she keened when the clamps were pulled by invisible fingers, tightening just a touch more and sending a jolt right to her aching, seeping core. 

“ _ Kid _ -” 

Taking advantage of his powers and superior reach, the redhead worked Hikari open on one, two, three fingers while rolling and tugging on the sensitized buds of her breasts, grin feral at the first tell-tale spasm. 

She  _ wailed _ at the sudden, hard breach of his cock, that knot suddenly snapping, and Kid hissed at the pressure and heat that tried to milk him for a few long moments of eternity before the dragon subsided with a whine. 

The next thrust punched a gasp out, Hikari twisting hard against his grip, and Kid outright snarled as he pounded a fast, brutal rhythm into her yielding body. 

Pleasure-blind, all he was aware of was the velvet-hot grip around his cock and the wet smack of skin and the deluge of whines and mewls and whimpers that dripped like honey off lax lips, tugging hard on the clamps with his powers to wrench another orgasm free with a throaty cry, then another, their climaxes blurring together- 

“ _ KID _ !” 

One last twist of the clamps, one last thrust, and they tumbled over the edge, vision almost whiting out with over-sensitized nerves. 

Blinking away stars, Kid grumbled at the knee knocking into his flank and undid the clamps one-handed, tossing them aside and burrowing between her breasts as Hikari relaxed with a sigh, carding through his hair. 

The door opened with a click, and he huffed at the sigh that escaped Law as he walked up. 

“Did you have to make such a mess?” 

“Don’t look at me.” Hikari defended, a giggle buzzing through his cheeks. “It’s his fault.” 

A solid SMACK to her ass got an almost affronted yelp, and Kid snickered at the THWACK that was returned to his back, Law mumbling about ruining perfectly good sheets as he went to get the spares. 

There was no better way to unwind. 

Unless… 

“Oi, Trafalgar. Put that shit down and get over here.”


	7. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Law/Hikari 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another Tumblr prompt suggestion by @wolfscone!
> 
> Prompts: #21 “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”/#10 “On your knees.”/#12 “Take off your clothes.”/#27 “Behave.”

Hikari, Law mused to himself, was effectively always the adult in any given situation. 

With her crew, this was hardly a surprise. 

But she was still young, and if he had learned anything from his time with the Straw Hats, it was that you could only hold yourself together for so long before snapping. 

“Kari-ya.” Law voiced, curling an arm around the pinkette’s tense shoulders as she watched their crews wreak their usual merry havoc in the marketplace. 

This was meant as a supply run and a free day, everyone eager to stretch their legs and explore the town, and there was no denying that her worry was skyrocketing. 

“If you keep getting worked up like this, I’ll start worrying about your blood pressure.” 

Hikari glared up at him, undeniably pouting when he tapped her nose. 

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” 

Her pupils blew wide at that, seeing the invitation for what it was, already leaning in. 

“What if I deserve it?” The key-holder wondered, a challenge gleaming in the gold flecks of her eyes, and Law smirked as he began to turn away, waving off Zoro’s quirked brow so the swordsman continued to follow an excited Luffy. 

“Then I don’t have much choice, do I corazon?” 

With the way her greedy little hands were sneaking under the folds of his sweater, she agreed. 

Luckily, the market was not horribly far from where their ships were docked, and within ten minutes, the doctor was closing the door to their shared quarters and biting a kiss into Hikari’s mouth. 

Instead of giving in, she pushed back, tongue battling against his and fingers tugging insistently on the buckle of his belt, and the unusual defiance set a fire in Law’s blood. 

“Shambles.” 

Hikari squeaked at suddenly landing on the bed, and he tossed aside the pillow that had been swapped, reaching into the nearest ‘toy box’ for a set of black leather, yellow-velvet-lined cuffs. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

The pinkette frowned, a blush creeping across her face at his steady approach as dark eyes seemed to swirl gold. 

“ _ Make me _ .” 

With a smirk, Law went about doing just that. 

Using his superior reach and leverage, she was caught around the hips and flipped expertly, legs barely having a chance to kick out before the Paramecia was sitting on her thighs and twisting her arms back in a solid hold. 

The pinkette bucked, but the lack of leverage did nothing to dislodge him as Law slid one arm and then the other into the sleeves of leather, doing up the buckles securely from wrist to elbow. 

“Now, it’s time for you to learn a lesson.” 

Goosebumps erupted as a calloused finger traced up every knob of her spine, Hikari twisting uselessly under the doctor’s weight until a blade retraced that path, slicing effortlessly through the back of her crop top and shorts. 

“Beautiful.” Law approved, sitting back to cup her ass in that rather-appropriate yellow lace thong once his knife had been safely set aside, and she grumbled back. 

The pinkette lurched at a sudden, resounding SMACK, head turning with a hazy glare to meet his smirk as the Paramecia tangled a hand in her mussed ponytail. 

“On your knees.” 

Without use of her arms, Hikari had to pull her legs in and flex her core to obey, back arching when Law’s knee moved in-between to knock hers further apart, tattooed hands curling around hips for balance. 

“There we go.” He purred, blanketing her bare back and bound arms with his clothed form. “A gorgeous present, all wrapped up for my pleasure…” 

Oh, and there was that wonderful blush, seeping down her neck in bright pink over sun-dark skin, and Law wished momentarily for Eisaku to memorialize the sight. 

Hikari jerked when calloused thumbs brushed over her nipples, hands flexing hard in their bindings, and Law rested his chin on the pinkette's hair as he pinched and teased those nubs into peaks, breasts heaving in his palms. 

The magnetic clamps, a burnished gold, were secured deftly with a twist of long fingers, Hikari jerking as the matching chain jangled and mewling when he tugged just so. 

"Law…" 

He nipped at her jaw, and the pinkette sat up sharply at the press of a ball along her slick folds, small as a marble and quickly growing warm. 

“Behave.” 

She whined, twisting against him as the smooth orb popped past her entrance, walls fluttering with anticipation at the feel of a slick cord when another, slightly larger ball made itself known. 

“Law, don’t  _ tease _ …” 

“What sort of lesson will you learn if I just give you what you want?” The doctor rumbled, letting the second ball fall away for just a moment before it was suddenly pressed in, rapidly followed by a third and a fourth. 

Hikari  _ keened _ , bearing down on the unexpected stretch as they knocked against each other inside her, and nearly growled when a firm hand stopped her hips from rocking. 

A pointed tug on the chain dangling so prettily over her belly, and Law appreciated the new curve of her spine, the jut of her heavy breasts, as little starbursts went off over her damp skin like fireworks. 

In this way, he fit a total of eight beads inside, palm pressed firmly against sopping folds as she tried to grind down, growls fading into stuttering moans. 

“Stunning…” He approved, holding up a little black remote, the plastic-coated wire leading down to the connected beads. “How much more can you take?” 

There was only a moment for Hikari to realize what was happening before the button clicked, and every muscle in her body went taut as a bowstring, like the vibration was trying to shake each bone into mush, a wail bursting free when her walls clenched tight on the beads and intensified the pulse. 

Climax was suddenly moments away, just within reach-

A roar shook the walls when the beads suddenly fell still, tattooed hands holding tight to her waist so the dragon could not turn and bite in her frustration, and he brushed aside tangled pink curls to press a kiss against the damp skin of her neck as she calmed. 

“How long can you last, corazon?” 

All Hikari could do was whimper. 

Law used the clamps and the vibrating beads and his teeth to tease her towards orgasm again and again and again, stopping just short of the peak only to build the pinkette back towards it, blood rushing in his ears at the moans and cries and sobs escaping her mouth, flushed bright pink past heaving breasts and abused nipples as rainbows flickered off the beads of sweat rolling down a trembling belly and quaking thighs. 

“ _ Law _ , Law, please, I n-need…” 

Hikari trailed off on a whimper, falling back against him with tears in her eyes, hips rolling restlessly. 

“I-I need you,  _ please _ …” 

Cock hard and throbbing, Law ripped off his sweater and shirt with one arm while pulling the beads out as patiently as he could manage, the dragon writhing at every wet POP in such a way that steady fingers actually fumbled at the tab of his jeans. 

A cry punched out of her at the first, abrupt slide of his cock inside, and his teeth took hold at the shoulder before Law set a punishing pace, one hand pulling back on bound arms as the other tangled in a burnished gold chain, tugging at every thrust. 

Hikari could only sob and take it, boneless and burning and  _ finally _ getting the friction she needed, hurtling towards-

Eyes fluttering open at the sudden loss of pressure on her nipples, the pinkette trilled airily as she was carefully laid out, buckles snapping open before an arm was carefully pulled free, gentle fingers massaging at tense muscles before returning to free the other and repeat the treatment. 

“You were amazing…” Law praised, peppering kisses across her shoulder. “So good for me…” 

Purring, she turned over and tugged at his shoulders, curls tangled around her face. 

“Kiss?” 

Going pink himself, the doctor leaned down to oblige, grumbling into Hikari’s neck at her giggle. 

“Fucking adorable, are you trying to kill me?” 

Murmuring an apology, the pinkette pet at his messy hair and smiled at the way Law melted, pressing her into the soft mattress. 

Maybe just a quick nap, then...


	8. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Zoro/Hikari/Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another for @wolfscone, the first of the threesome suggestions. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Prompts: #9 “Was there actually something you needed, or did you just come in here to annoy me again?”/#15 “Why are you following me?” “I need to make sure you don’t collapse again.”/#28 “What do you expect me to do?”

In moments like this, Zoro wished he had a leg to stand on when it came to telling Hikari she needed to rest. 

Unfortunately, his own inability to follow doctor’s orders meant that any complaints would be seen as hypocritical and thus be summarily ignored while his lovely, stubborn girlfriend went about doing what she wanted anyway. 

That was how both of them ended up in the crow’s nest, the swordsman trying to lift weights while the key-holder cleaned up around him and fussed over how much he was lifting for the fourth time that day. 

"Was there actually something you needed, or did you just come in here to annoy me again?” Zoro grumbled out, and Hikari turned with a frown from where she was cleaning a window, bandages stretching across her right side where a cannonball had grazed. 

“If I’m annoying you, go to the infirmary.” 

Scowling, he grabbed a set of weights instead, gauze pulling over the cut a lucky invader had made down one side. 

The pinkette sighed heavily through her nose, gaze turning to the ladder as Law climbed up, a bag in one hand. 

“Why are you following me?” She complained, and the doctor pointedly looked between Hikari and Zoro, deadpan. 

“I need to make sure you don’t collapse again.” 

“You trip  _ one time _ …” 

The swordsman snickered at her annoyed muttering before the sudden loss of his weights and gain of a towel had him glaring at their boyfriend, too. 

“Oi!” 

“I’m sure Chopper-ya told you more than once not to stress your stitches.” Law chided, leaning his own sword next to his boyfriend’s as he complained. 

“What do you expect me to do?” 

Hikari tensed at the slow smirk unfurling across Law’s face, heart stuttering hard as he pulled out a length of black rope, and Zoro perked right up as he stepped up to their girlfriend. 

“Something more mutually beneficial. Come over here.” 

Gaze flicking between them, sparking gold, the pinkette slowly stepped down from the bench she had been standing on, unsure. 

“Don’t worry, corazon.” The doctor soothed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “This isn’t a punishment. Right, carino?” 

“Right.” Zoro agreed, hands already curling around their girlfriend’s hips as he heated up at the familiar nickname. “So, what’s the plan, doc?” 

Humming in thought, Law glanced up to a hook that had been discretely placed in the ceiling, a little ring glinting in the sunlight. 

With a tactical application of Shambles, the rope was looped through, and tattooed fingers were already working to remove her polka-dotted top as he walked them backwards towards the dangling ends. 

Catching on, Zoro snaked a hand around to pop open the tab of her shorts, pressing a kiss to pink curls as Hikari started to squirm, blushing. 

Together, the swordsmen shed her clothes on the crow’s nest floor, calloused fingers pressing into the softness of her hips and belly and breasts. 

“Quit teasing…” Hikari panted out, pressing up into Zoro’s hands when they came around to palm both nipples. 

“And pass up the opportunity?” 

“You’re gorgeous like this.” The Paramecia purred, kissing her frown away and enjoying how far her blush expanded. “You’ll be absolutely stunning when we’re done.” 

Maneuvering just so, Law began to pull the rope along paths their hands had already travelled, looping under her thighs and around her waist, Zoro appreciating the intricate designs being made as he helped pull them snugly over every curve. 

“Never thought I’d like seeing someone tied up like this.” He mused, and Hikari squeaked when her feet suddenly left the ground. 

“Zoro!” 

“Relax, sakura.” The swordsman hummed, giving Law time to check that the ropes were not cutting in anywhere uncomfortably before securing her at a good four feet off the floor. 

“Now, wait here a moment.” The doctor teased, pressing a kiss to Hikari’s cheek before pulling Zoro into another, appreciating his habitual lack of a shirt while training with firm hands. 

Groaning into the contact, he leaned in, tugging impatiently on Law’s hoodie when clever fingers managed to strip him bare before the younger swordsman could even draw a proper breath. 

“Not yet, carino.” Law hummed, tugging Zoro around their suspended girlfriend as she shifted restlessly. 

With some careful guidance and help, Hikari’s legs were curled over the swordsman’s shoulders as she balanced over his head, almost glowing pink at having her folds right there in his face. 

Taking the hint, Zoro’s tongue made a broad stripe right up the center, and she bucked into the pleasure with a moan, back arching against the pressure of the rope around her breasts and hips. 

Circling slowly, Law watched as their boyfriend enthusiastically licked his way in, Hikari’s moans and whines and hiccuping little cries echoing off the windows as she curled inward around him. 

Muscles flexed under sun-darkened skin, sweat beading down Zoro’s back as he worked, little rainbows already sparking across Hikari’s shoulders and tangled curls…

The pinkette yelped, tensing up at the guttural groan suddenly rumbling through her, and focused hazy eyes to find Law kissing the nape of Zoro’s neck, gently pressing a lubed finger in up to the next knuckle. 

“That’s it, carino...You’re taking it so well…” 

The swordsman moaned, dragging his teeth over sensitive folds while bucking back into the pressure, and Hikari keened when Law reached up to hold her hip in place while working their boyfriend open. 

Deeming them ready, the Paramecia pulled off his sweater, lubing up a hand to curl around Zoro’s neglected length as he undressed fully, pleased at the immediate thrust of his hips and the little cry that punched out of Hikari a moment later. 

Hands flexing over her ass as Law lifted his to steady the pinkette’s hips, Zoro followed his example to lower Hikari slowly, biting a groan into her neck as he sunk into that wet, velvet heat inch by inch. 

The stretch was everything she needed, pressing into the pain and the pressure with a choked-off sob as he bottomed-out, ropes taut. 

“Just like that…” Law purred, cock throbbing when both rolled into the contact at his words. “So beautiful…” 

Red burned on the cartilage of Zoro’s ears, spreading down the back of his neck, while Hikari tried to hide against his scarred chest. 

Chuckling, Law hooked a chin over the swordsman’s shoulder while lubing himself up, wicked thoughts flashing in yellow-gold eyes. 

“Am I going to have to teach you both that lesson again?” 

Zoro choked, remembering that night with vivid clarity, and Hikari shook her head quickly. 

“No!” 

“Hm...Maybe next time.” He decided, and their boyfriend gasped at the firm press of him sliding inside. “I think you two have waited long enough.” 

Hikari moaned at the sharp pressure on her collarbone as Zoro bit down, breathing deeply through his nose until Law was sheathed fully inside, tattooed fingers curling around their hips. 

“So good…” He murmured, sucking a mark into the back of Zoro’s neck as he thrust sharply upward. 

The swordsman nearly growled, and Hikari keened at the instinctive buck this caused, clenching tight around him in return. 

The next thrust rocked through them like a shockwave, from one body to the next in a wave of pleasure, and Hikari gripped tight to sweat-slick skin as the ropes rocked and creaked. 

In this way, Law built them up to a hard, fast pace, moans and sighs and deep groans filling the heated air between the three. 

Zoro felt like he was being pulled apart between them, chasing the pleasure of being filled and filling another, hips stuttering back to keep one inside and then moving forward to stay in the warmth of the other. 

Muscles trembling, Hikari curled around the heavy inward strokes as they hit every sensitive spot inside, whimpering when she felt the impact inside of Zoro immediately rebound into her, toes curling. 

Appreciating the sight they made, Law held both in place and angled just right-

With a roar, Zoro bit onto the swell of a breast, Hikari bowing up sharply on a startled cry-

And like dominoes, they toppled over into orgasm. 

Blinking hazily as calloused hands worked her free, Hikari purred tiredly at being laid out on a blanket, Zoro chuckling when she curled into him only moments later. 

“It’s too late.” Law muttered, lying down to pet through her hair as Hikari reached back to hold his hand. “There’s no hope left. The cute is terminal.” 

A laugh burst out before the swordsman could stop it, leaning in close to kiss that almost flustered blush off his face. 

“Doctor’s orders?” 

Said doctor smirked, and Hikari jolted at being rolled onto her back, moaning in surprise as dexterous fingers slid sweetly inside. 

“Well, carino, we’ll have to repeat the treatment. Isn’t that right, corazon?”


	9. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Law/Hikari/Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another threesome smut prompt from @wolfscone on Tumblr. This one...kinda got away from me, but I hope you all like it!
> 
> Prompts: #22 “You’re not going out in that outfit.”/#2 “Make me.”/#20 “Ooo, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you?”

Despite what many people assumed, Hikari dressed primarily for comfort and practicality. 

As a Celestial Dragon, and a fairly close-quarters brawler, it made sense to keep as much skin exposed as possible to passively absorb light while wearing sturdier clothes that could take a bit of a beating. 

Most of the time, no one on their allied crews had anything to say about it, unless some circumstance or another caused her clothes to be shredded or burned or otherwise destroyed and there was suddenly an urgent need to get her a new shirt. 

Half the time, the pinkette was convinced that her boyfriends secretly liked how often that happened, with how they squabbled over who got to lend their shirt or sweater or jacket to such a cause. 

So, really, Hikari rarely put much thought into what she wore on any given day. 

“You’re not going out in that outfit.” 

Going still, the key-holder glanced over a shoulder to Law with narrowed eyes from where he was standing in the closet doorway. 

Nami had insisted on stopping at a tourist island for a well-deserved break, where she bought dresses for all the women to wear out on a day of sight-seeing, and Hikari had given in mostly because the navigator had looked so excited for them to wear said dresses. 

So here she was, wearing a bright green wrap dress with a low neckline and high hem, trying to find a comfortable pair of heels, and Law had apparently decided that  _ now _ was the time to make his opinion known on her clothing choices. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re not wearing that outside of this room.” The Heart Captain reiterated, yellow-gold eyes trailing down her body with tightly-contained heat. 

Because while Hikari dressed for practicality, Nami certainly did  _ not _ , and that dress highlighted quite a bit too much of her natural curves and softness for Law to allow anyone but their boyfriends to see her wearing it. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Hikari huffed, turning back to her search. “Nami, Robin and Ikkaku are waiting for me on the deck-” 

With a squeak, she was suddenly pulled tight against Law’s chest as Kikoku settled against the shoe rack, tattooed fingers curling tight into her hip as he leaned in. 

“I don’t think so. And if you’re going to be dressed up for me, corazon, it should be in something a bit more...appropriate.” 

A shiver rattled up her spine when a hand pointedly followed the seam of her tights up the back of a thigh, a blush burning across Hikari’s face even as she glared. 

“Trafalgar D Water Law, I’m wearing this dress. It’s not as if anyone else will look twice.” 

There was a pause, evaluating, and she knew that was the wrong thing to say at the fierce gleam in yellow-gold eyes. 

“You think so?” The doctor nearly growled, and Hikari squeaked at suddenly being lifted over a shoulder, scrabbling for a hold on his sweater as a quick Shambles suddenly had them back in their bedroom, in front of a full-length mirror that Robin had gifted as a late ship-warming present. 

“Law! What are you-?” 

A solid SMACK to an asscheek cut off her protests with a yelp, and Law dropped the pinkette down on her feet facing the simple reflective surface, one hand came up to grip Hikari’s chin firmly, dark honey eyes meeting yellow-gold in the mirror. 

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?" The Heart Captain wondered, forcing her attention onto their reflection. "A strong, brilliant, absolutely gorgeous woman, more than worthy of being a pirate queen...that somehow sees the best in everyone else but herself.” 

Her blush deepened, curling over both ears and starting to inch down her neck, and Law curled a hand around the pinkette’s waist. 

“So I’ll need to teach you that lesson again.” 

The key-holder jolted at that, eyes going wide as he made a familiar gesture. 

“What? Wait, Law-” 

A carefully-coordinated Shambles, and her blush deepened at finding the dress had been swapped out for a bright yellow lace bra and thong set, with a gauzy black babydoll barely brushing the tops of her thighs where a black garter belt held up sheer yellow stockings. 

“Stunning…” Law sighed, running both hands down her sides before retracing that path to cup heavy breasts. “Don’t you think so, corazon?” 

Any response was swallowed up by a stuttered gasp when he pinched both nipples, arching into the sharp pain. 

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that…” The Paramecia teased, nipping at an ear, and Hikari squirmed, pressing back against his chest with a whine. 

“ _ Law _ …” 

“Ah, I see. Not quite right, is it?” 

Before she could argue, a second Shambles had switched in a new outfit, this one a black plunge bra and string thong pair with a very familiar yellow jolly roger on the cups. 

“Much better.” Law purred, playing with the elastic of her stockings, and Hikari jolted at a short SNAP, ears burning. 

“Where did you even get these?!” 

“Virgo is surprisingly helpful.” He noted, tracing the edges of her blush as it extended downward- 

“Oi, Trafalgar, how long does it take to grab a-?” 

The pinkette almost jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open, and Law slid a glance over to smirk at the very-much-interested smile taking over Kid’s face as he registered what was going on. 

“Oh, well isn’t this a pretty sight...” The redhead hummed, shedding his jacket onto the floor carelessly as he approached. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Someone needs to be reminded not to think so lowly of herself.” Law answered, tracing idle designs across her bare stomach. “Isn’t that right, corazon?” 

“Law, I’m fine…” She argued, starting to pull away before being forcibly reeled back in. 

“What do you think, amado? Would anyone look twice at our corazon?" 

There was no hiding the heated flash in reddish eyes, and Hikari squeaked at suddenly being hauled up by the ass, the sound swallowed up by a biting kiss. 

"Who could take their eyes off her in the first place?" 

“You’re both insufferable.” She growled, smacking at Kid’s shoulder and turning to glare at a snickering Law as a blush burned down her breasts. “And quit changing my clothes! I need to wear that dress so Nami quits bugging me!” 

“So Nami-ya gets to pick out your clothes?” He mused, running a finger down her bare spine while appreciating the sight of Kid’s large hands squeezing on the generous flesh of her ass. “That doesn’t sound fair, now does it, amado?” 

“Not even close.” The redhead agreed, drawing a moan free by sucking a deep mark on her neck. “Don’t you wanna give us a nice show, doll?” 

“Make me.” Hikari snarked, yelping at a sharp SMACK to the meat of her stocking-covered thighs. 

“Ooo, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” Kid teased, dropping the pinkette on her feet between them. “What do you think, Law?” 

“I think someone needs to learn a lesson.” He noted, a slow smirk spreading when she turned to him with wide eyes. 

“No, Law, don’t you dare-” 

Another Shambles, and Kid rumbled happily at the bright red, black-trimmed corset now pushing up her breasts, groping down to the sheer red stockings. 

“Damn, doll, you have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now…” 

Hikari felt like she was seconds away from spontaneous combustion, trapped between two of her boyfriends and unable to escape, and a shiver trembled up her spine as tattooed fingers caressed the bare skin between stockings and red silk panties. 

“Amado, didn’t you have a little present for our corazon?” 

The slow smile that crossed Kid’s face made her thighs clench. 

“Yeah...How about you get changed into something more comfortable, doll, while I get it?” 

The pinkette whimpered at Law’s hands curling around her belly, clever fingers reaching up to tweak at sensitive nipples as Kid approached one of their toy chests, drawing her back towards the bed. 

“I have just the thing.” 

Another calculated Shambles, and the lingerie was replaced with a strapless black lace bodysuit, the bra and thong underneath a deep garnet with veins of amber, and the stockings a sunset gradient that faded from a rather cheery sunny color at the top to a sunset red at her toes, held up with a black garter. 

Hikari gasped when a finger slipped through to slide up slick folds, almost dizzy at the realization that there was no real barrier there to stop them. 

"Perfect." Law hummed, one hand holding her flush against him while watching the other open her below, pleased at the gasp and roll of the hips that followed. "You're much too tense for what we're planning, corazon." 

"Law-" 

Hikari's whine cut off in surprise at suddenly being tossed onto the bed, squirming when Kid grabbed her arms to haul her up the mattress past him with a smirk. 

"I can help with that." He promised, spreading her thighs wide to accommodate his bulk. 

"Wha-Kid-" 

A moan escaped at the sudden press of a tongue against her clit, and Kid's chuckle rumbled right through her core, licking his way in with a ravenous enthusiasm that had Hikari bucking mindlessly. 

" _ Kid _ -" 

A tattooed hand caught her by the wrists, and the pinkette whined as she was pinned in place on Law's lap, thighs clamping tight around Kid's head when the doctor leaned down to nip her ear while pinching a nipple. 

"Relax, corazon. We'll take care of you." 

Together, they wrung a litany of moans and whimpers and cries out of the trapped dragon, Kid lapping up every drop of slick while working her open on one, two, three fingers as Law watched with heated eyes, teeth making sharp impressions on the meat of her breasts. 

Hikari whined breathlessly when those fingers slid free, hips rolling to chase the sensation until Kid pinned them with one hand, almost growling at the dazed, pleasure-blind look on her face. 

"That’s it, doll…" 

She bucked at the pressure of slick rubber, twisting in Law's grip with a long mewl as the dildo was steadily pushed inside, stretching her walls until it curved up to send a spasm right up her spine. 

"Just like that…" The doctor praised, petting down her trembling belly as he watched Kid work her open on the toy. "You're so good for us, corazon…" 

The pinkette moaned, hiding in his sweater until a firm grip forced her to face Kid as the dildo disappeared fully inside, the 'plug' on the end sitting snugly right under her clit. 

"Fuck.” Kid hissed, seeing the way she clenched tight on the toy, thighs shaking. “Just look at you, doll...You gonna take our cocks like that?” 

A high keen punched out of her at that, bearing down on the toy, and the redhead cursed as a tattooed hand splayed over lace-covered flesh to hold Hikari in place. 

“Is that all it can do?” Law wondered, a wicked glint in his eyes, and Kid glanced up with a smirk that made sparks skitter across her skin. 

“Course not. Watch.” 

Raising a hand, the Paramecia twisted his fingers-

And the pinkette’s back bowed sharply, every muscle tensing up and clamping down on the sudden vibrations rattling her bones. 

When the sensation died just as quickly, all she could do was whine, writhing between them in a desperate bid for more. 

“Don’t worry, doll, that’s not all.” Kid soothed, petting her flank with one hand while the other tapped against a hip. 

The mechanism clicked, and Hikari choked out a groan as the toy actually  _ expanded _ inside of her, walls spasming as they were stretched even further. 

“Fuck, Law, you should see how she takes it…” 

All she could do was moan when Law leaned over her, a finger tracing the ‘plug’ before pressing insistently against her clit. 

“Gorgeous.” 

The doctor hooked the very tip of that finger into the rim of her stretched hole, smirking at the immediate gasp and arch of her back. 

“You want us both inside of you, corazon? Want us to stretch you wider than this?” 

Kid had to pin her hips when Hikari whined, bucking and twisting, far past the point of coherency and desperate for what was offered, tears gathering in dark eyes. 

“How can we say no when she begs so pretty?” The redhead hummed, arousal burning higher when another click had her crying out at the pressure. 

“I believe she deserves a reward.” Law agreed, gripping the base, and Hikari wailed when the vibration returned, jolting at a sharp inward thrust. “Don’t you, amado?” 

Her entire world narrowed down to their hands and mouths and teeth, the stretch as that toy kept expanding, the insistent pressure against every sensitized nerve…

Blinded from pleasure, Hikari crested the peak once, twice, and almost sobbed when Kid pulled the soaked rubber-coated dildo free, feeling impossibly empty. 

“Patience, corazon…” 

Lifted up against a bare chest, the pinkette’s head fell back on his shoulder with a sigh as Law glided inside, eyes fluttering open when Kid spread her legs wider with a groan. 

“Always so fucking pretty, doll, you’re gonna kill me…” 

A purr trembled out, eyes shimmering gold and starlight simmering on slick skin, and Law smothered a groan in her neck at the easy slide of Kid joining him, walls clenching tight around their aching cocks. 

“You can take it all, can’t you, corazon?” He murmured, biting a kiss under the pinkette’s jaw as Kid’s hips rocked forward roughly, grinding a moan free. “So perfect for us, corazon, you can take all of it…” 

All she could do was whimper, strong hands bruising at thighs and hips as Law and Kid set a hard, brutal pace almost immediately, the latter burying himself in her lace-covered cleavage to suck and bite marks into the soft skin with a growl. 

Tugging on thoroughly-mussed curls, Law bared the untouched side of her throat and worked to complete the ring of bruises that was forming, arousal searing to new heights at the mewls and whines that echoed in his ears. 

All that was left was the slap of sweat-dampened skin and the slick slide of their cocks against grasping walls and the sharp sting of teeth, this great big coil tightening between all of them until-

Blinking hazily as Law leaned back, Hikari purred at being laid across his chest and between his legs, especially when Kid sprawled like a heated blanket of muscle moments later, their lengths a comforting presence inside. 

“If you think being cute is going to get you out of this lesson, corazon, you’re very wrong.” The doctor drawled when she turned to nuzzle into his neck with a trill, a chuckle rolling through all of them as Kid lifted his head to smack a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Can’t blame her for being cute.” 

The pinkette hummed when he pressed into her own mouth, gasping at an unexpected twist to sensitive nipples, and Law laughed breathlessly at how she clenched around them in pleasure.

“But I don’t think she’s really learned her lesson…” 

Moaning, Hikari wriggled between them with a hiccuping little cry when tattooed fingers curled tight over her hips, a hot breath tickling one ear. 

“No, I don’t think she has...Perhaps she needs to see for herself.”


	10. Tumblr Prompt Scene: Luffy/Hikari/Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third threesome prompt from @wolfscone on Tumblr! Definitely took some inspiration from the quarantine, so hopefully it entertains you as much as it did the boys.
> 
> Prompts: #19 "If you're bored, wanna have sex?"

Nine times out of ten, the Straw Hat-Heart-Kid Alliance was in the middle of some sort of chaos. 

Fighting off Sea Kings, evading marines, toppling small governments…

But every now and then, they hit a calm stretch of sea and suddenly had absolutely nothing to do. 

In moments like that, most of their crews took it as an opportunity to do busywork. 

Law was taking the chance to do a full inventory of the Polar Tang’s medical supplies with Chopper, Zoro was supervising a training session among most of the Heart Pirates, Nami and Bepo were drawing maps in her office while maintaining their course, Franky, Usopp and Gina were hashing out a project they had been putting off due to various ill-tidings, Robin was working with the other children on their reading in the library, Sanji was coordinating prep for lunch with Shachi and Penguin, Killer had disappeared somewhere with Ikkaku…

Sprawling onto a cushioned seat in the aquarium bar, Kid dropped his head against the cool glass with a THUMP as a sluggish, rubbery weight crawled onto his lap before deflating on a sigh. 

The prolonged monotony was numbing his brain, and Luffy was obviously not faring any better, especially since his usual playmates were busy. 

Glancing up from her knitting where she was seated by the main mast, Hikari raised a brow at the pair, hooked needles never pausing in their rhythmic clicking. 

"Really? Neither of you has anything better to do than sit there sulking?" 

"I'm not  _ sulking _ ." Kid argued immediately, decidedly _ not _ pouting. 

"We're  _ bored _ …" Luffy whined, shameless as always, and Hikari rolled her eyes. 

"So find something to do. Go fishing, make something, read a book…" 

When the pair just groaned at her suggestions, the pinkette shrugged and returned to her current project. 

"Let me know if you think of anything." 

Frowning as he watched a gaggle of skinny fish swim by, Kid dropped a hand onto the younger captain's messy hair, petting absently as Luffy melted with a happy murmur. 

Nothing seemed interesting to him like this, all the projects in his workshop more annoying than anything…

Gaze wandering, the older Paramecia eventually landed back on Hikari, mouth quirking. 

With one leg neatly crossed over the other, he could admire the curve of her calves and the soft weight of her thighs in a pair of dark stockings, the hem of a bright red sundress riding up just enough to show a hint of pretty black lace… 

"Hey, Luffy." 

The rubber-boy perked up at his tone, rolling over to take in Kid's slow smirk. 

"If you're bored, wanna have sex?" 

Blinking owlishly, Luffy grinned. 

“Yeah! Hey, Kari!” 

“Wha-?” 

Hikari squealed when a rubber arm suddenly slung around her waist and  _ pulled _ , half-finished sweater safely dropping on the counter as she was yanked clear across the room onto her boyfriends with an OOMPH. 

“Monkey D Luffy-” 

Before the pinkette could tear into him, Luffy popped a kiss to her mouth, giggling at the immediate blush that formed. 

“Come on, Kari, let’s have sex!” 

“Yeah, Kari.” Kid teased, arms already circling her waist. “Let’s have sex.” 

“Seriously?” She huffed, squeaking when Kid hauled her fully onto his lap. 

“You wanted us to think of something.” Luffy reminded their girlfriend, pushing in until the pinkette’s back was flush against Kid’s chest and her thighs had spread to accommodate a grinning rubber captain. 

“Can’t blame us for thinking about it when you’re right here, being all tempting.” Kid hummed, fingertips sneaking up the mostly-risen hem of her dress as the pinkette squirmed. 

“You two-” 

Hikari’s retort stuttered into a moan at a sudden hard press to her clit, back arching at the unexpected bolt of pleasure up her spine, and Luffy giggled as his hands slid up sensitive inner thighs to play with the elastic band surrounding each one. 

“Yeah, just like that…” Kid praised, hitching up the skirt enough to reveal a tiny, lacy pair of shorts. “Fuck, you can’t wear shit like this and not expect us to get ideas, babe…” 

“I could wear a potato sack and you’d still get worked up…” Hikari huffed, starting to catch her breath, and he shrugged as Luffy rested his chin on heaving breasts. 

“Kari’s pretty in everything!” 

Her blush deepened to a faint red, almost glowing, as he stole one, two, three kisses, mischievous fingers starting to push the straps of her dress aside. 

“But she’s prettiest without clothes.” 

A large, calloused hand came up to palm a breast when her dress was cast aside, Kid tweaking a nipple through the matching black lace-trimmed bra. 

“Fucking sexy as hell…” 

Luffy practically purred in agreement, closing his mouth over its unattended twin, and Hikari arched into the feeling, mewling at the faintest pinch of teeth as Kid began to rub slow circles against the dampening cloth between her legs. 

“Don’t tease…” 

A stuttered moan climbed up her throat at a sucking bite to the sensitive flesh behind an ear, Luffy pulling back with a pop to slip his agile tongue in to swallow that sound like it was a sweet. 

Growing impatient, the rubber captain wiggled just enough to pull down the shorts and panties in his way, and Hikari gasped for breath as his mouth started a meandering downward trek, mouthing at her jaw and sucking at her neck and scraping teeth over a collarbone… 

"One day, I'm gonna get these pierced." Kid growled, palming her heaving breasts to pinch both nipples through the lace. "So every time I see you, I can just give a little tug…" 

Hikari groaned, writhing in place, as he did just that, Luffy pressing a bite into her hip as a counterpoint. 

"You'd like that, right sweetheart? Walking around the ship while no one knows I'm playing with you…" 

Burning up, the pinkette whined, one hand tangling in messy red hair. 

" _ Kid _ …" 

"I like that toy you made…" Luffy hummed, glancing up as he settled between twitching thighs. "With the shaking beads…" 

"Oh, that one's a favorite." Kid agreed, smirking at the way she tensed up, hips rolling towards the other captain's mouth. "What do you think, sweetheart? How about we slide those inside, let you walk out and see how long you can last with them on?" 

The blush had spread in record time, a rosy glow already inching towards her belly, and Hikari tried to hide in his neck, mewling at the exploratory press of a thumb against slick folds. 

"Don't you dare stop…" 

“Need to talk with Law about piercings, anyway.” Kid huffed, undoing the clasp of her bra with a practiced flick of the wrist. “Hey, Lu.” 

The rubber captain perked up at the lube being brandished in his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Come up here.” 

Shaky laughter bubbled out of the pinkette at how quickly Luffy climbed back up over her, hands rising to steady his shoulders as Kid bit a kiss against that eager mouth. 

A whine fell free when a lubed finger popped past the rim of his ass, hips rolling back, and she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the younger’s throat as he stretched easily around the intrusion, carefully removing his hat to set aside. 

Hikari gasped at suddenly being rolled, reorienting flat on her back with a confused Luffy hovering over her, and the rubber Paramecia moaned at the easy slide of Kid’s cock inside, the larger chuckling into salt-coarse hair as he guided their boyfriend forward. 

A mewl answered them as the younger glided in, Hikari arching into the press as that ache was finally answered, and whimpered when Kid pressed them all flush together without moving. 

“Just like that…Gotta make sure she’s good and wet for both of us, right Lu?” 

Luffy nodded rapidly at that, hips bucking, and the pinkette gasped, heels digging into their larger boyfriend’s flanks. 

With a growl, he pulled back almost past the other’s rim and slammed back in, rocking both into a cry that echoed off the aquarium glass. 

“Gotta make sure to stretch…” 

Squirming, Luffy bit into the meat of his palm and released a breath, forcing the air down-

Hikari gasped, arching into the slow stretch as he expanded, and Kid bit down into rubbery flesh as his hips snapped forward. 

There was no waiting, no building up to the peak; they raced ahead at breakneck speed, meeting each thrust with a smack of slick skin on skin, groaning and sobbing and howling at the pleasure as teeth left sharp impressions in shoulders and necks and collarbones, fingers digging bruises along thighs and hips. 

Hikari came with a wail, and Luffy toppled after her like a domino, the sudden vise-like heat shoving Kid right behind them with a snarl into a sweaty nape, hips stuttering to milk the sensation. 

For a moment, she was floating, full and warm and wonderfully sated…

A choked little sound escaped when the cock inside her  _ swelled _ , nerves suddenly singing with that edge of overstimulation, and Luffy groaned into the valley of her breasts as Kid smirked. 

“You didn’t think we were  _ done _ , did you?” 

Large hands curled around the rubber Paramecia’s hips, thumbs teasing at where they were still joined. 

“Come on, Lu...A little more…” 

Chest heaving, he messily exhaled into the split skin again, whimpering at the way Hikari bore down on him at the new size. 

“Ah, Gizao-" Luffy whined, biting into the soft flesh before him as Kid thrust him forward into that tight heat, pleasure and pain mingling in his veins. 

“Gotta make sure she’s all stretched for us…” The magnet Paramecia growled, pinning Hikari’s hips in place as she arched, writhing for more. “Right, Lu?” 

Kid drove them into a new pace, deep and fast and hard, Luffy gasping out a moan at every thrust that pushed him deep into that velvet heat as Hikari mewled and heaved and twisted beneath him, pleasure-blind and far past the point of coherency. 

It felt as if fireworks were going off under his skin, little bubbles of champagne popping faster and faster-

They toppled over the edge again like a punch to the gut and a gust of wind right off the ocean, Kid gritting his teeth not to follow a second time, forcing Luffy in deep even as he hiccuped out a whine, Hikari squirming as he slowly deflated back to normal size and left her feeling far too empty. 

Luffy felt the same only a moment later, hips jerking back to follow their boyfriend’s retreat before a plug took his place, sealing the warmth of Kid’s release inside. 

Both yelped when large hands suddenly flipped them, Luffy now pinned flat on the bench with Hikari perched on his lap, Kid appreciating the sight as he blanketed them both with his bulk. 

The pinkette released a keen when his cock pressed in, rubbing tight against the one already inside, and a low moan escaped Luffy’s chest at the feeling, bucking up to follow it. 

“Fucking perfect…” 

Caught between them, all she could do was hiccup out little cries and sobs as they found a rhythm, driving her down and up as wet skin smacked obscenely loud off the walls, fingers pressing bruises into willing flesh. 

Her orgasms blended together, one peak seamlessly gliding into the next, until the whole world seemed to just go  _ white _ \- 

“You all seem to be having fun.” 

Blinking, Hikari trilled sleepily as a hand carded through her tangled hair, tilting up for a kiss as Luffy giggled. 

“Hey, Torao, Zoro…” 

“How can you be so cute after all that?” Law teased, pulling back to kiss her forehead as Kid grumbled, relaxing into the soft pressure of Zoro’s hand between his shoulder-blades. 

“It’s a gift.” The swordsman joked, leaning his swords out of the way. 

“Hm…” 

The red-haired Paramecia perked up at the smirk on Law’s face. 

“We’ll have to see how long that lasts…”


	11. Supernova Alliance Arc (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, it's been a while since I wrote one of these. Mostly because of lack of time, but I also have very specific ideas about actually adding in two new people to this dynamic. Hope you all like this one, from that party in Part 2. Well, the after-party.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Dragonprincess18

When Luffy and Zoro disappeared from the party, Law’s interest was piqued.

The festivities had begun to wind down, most of the revelers passed out, but there was still enough food and alcohol left for it to seem strange for the gluttonous pair to go to bed.

If there was one thing he had learned, it was that Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro would never share their meat or booze.

Except...

Curious, Law wandered off as Nami hosted another betting pool now that the children had been carried off to bed, easily swaying the drunk remnants of their crews into participating.

The Thousand Sunny was softly illuminated by firelight, fragrant with the perfume of tangerines and soft grass, fairly peaceful as the party was left behind on the main deck.

Law could admit the craftsmanship was masterful, appreciating how stepping inside and closing the door muted the worst of the noise into faint murmurs, settling Kikoku against a shoulder and taking in the lounge-like area quietly.

The aquarium was just beyond here, if memory served...

Law froze with the door open just a sliver at a low sound from within, rooted to the spot.

When it repeated, a distinct moan ringing in his ears, a flash of heat went through him that thawed him just enough to peer inside.

The aquarium itself gave off a soft blue light, more than enough to see by, and his eyes immediately caught on a subtle movement, locking on the room’s only occupants.

Sitting with his back to the couch’s arm, left side facing the glass, Luffy stretched up to kiss at Hikari’s throat as she straddled him, arching into the contact at a strong grip on her hips from behind.

Zoro was already shirtless, tasting the breadth of bowed shoulders before his teeth caught on the knot at her neck, working it loose.

The sight sent a tingle across the Paramecia's palms, a sense-memory of soft skin and supple breasts that had been pushed aside by medical professionalism, and Law was anchored into place as her top was cast aside.

A stuttering little gasp echoed off the glass when Luffy latched onto a nipple, Zoro's hands encircling her waist when Hikari bowed sharply at a sudden bite.

Whimpers and gasps fell from her lips like sweet wine, sending a low buzz under his skin as Law watched the swordsman work his way down her back, lavishing skin with tongue and teeth over every knob of spine while holding the wriggling dragon in place.

Luffy slurped eagerly at the heavy weight of her breasts, teeth scraping over the tips, and she twisted with a breathless little cry as one of Zoro's hands worked its way down into the front of her shorts.

Flushed pink and panting, the pinkette moaned, and Law was entranced as her shorts were pulled down, watching the outline of that large, calloused hand through damp cloth working a finger inside.

It was surprising to see someone generally so self-assured and confident just _melt_ , let Luffy intertwine their hands and hold them in place as Zoro removed that last barrier, fingers pressing bruises into a hip as he ducked down to languidly swipe his tongue across dripping folds.

Hikari whined and shivered, practically pleading, a jolt of heat spiking down Law’s spine at how they held her in place, giving pleasure at their own pace.

There was a visceral urge to enter the scene, to yank Luffy’s head back and plunder his mouth, to test the muscle of Zoro’s shoulders with his teeth, to see how many fingers he could fit before Hikari _begged_ -

A low moan cut through his thoughts, and he watched as Luffy jolted, head thrown back while Zoro’s free hand pumped leisurely at his cock, pressing hard at the tip to startle out a yelp.

A stark image of bending the rubber captain in half, splitting him open slowly as he squirmed just like that, flashed through Law’s mind.

Smirking as he left a whining Hikari empty, Zoro licked his soaked fingers clean, and just picturing his cock in their place, wet and tight and warm, lips stretching around the girth, made Law shiver.

Angling his lovers just right, the swordsman slotted them together with harmonized groans, Hikari bucking with an aborted little cry as her rim was stretched further around a thumb.

“That’s it, sakura…” Zoro hummed, Luffy pressing up with a happy little sound when a finger joined him next. “You can take it…”

The pinkette whimpered, eyes a shimmering gold that reflected the aquarium lights in shades of silver, and Law could hardly blame the green-haired man for stealing a kiss, or the young Paramecia from stretching to suck a mark behind her ear.

A sharp throbbing told Law that he was painfully hard, and he reached down to pop open his jeans with a slow exhale, inked fingers wrapping around the length once his boxers were shoved down.

Damn, it had been months since he last felt the urge to do anything like this, and watching Luffy rock up into her heat while Zoro stretched the writhing, mewling dragon on his fingers was driving him crazier than anything ever had.

Leaning with his back next to the door, Law turned his head to watch as the three moved in tandem, pupils blowing wide.

Rather than continue to tease, the swordsman added a second finger to ease her open, and Law’s heart tried tying itself into a knot at how Hikari keened, rocking down on the intrusion with a choked-up sob as Luffy bucked into the movement.

“Just like that…”

Even in the bluish light, he was _very_ aware of how that blush creeped down the curve of bouncing breasts, highlighting the stiff, abused nipples Luffy enjoyed lavishing with his tongue whenever they drew his attention.

Hell, but she was _dripping_ , inner thighs shining with slick, and Zoro's fingers practically _squelched_ next to Luffy's cock, transfixing him.

Law paused in stroking up his own cock when those fingers slid free, pulse quickening as the green-haired swordsman shifted to kick off his own restricting pants.

Was he really going to-

The moan that punched out of her was better than any high, fizzing across the older man’s skin while he watched that thick cock disappear slowly inside, Luffy throwing his head back with a groan.

They communicated without words, the tilt of Hikari's hips and the press of Zoro's teeth and the slide of Luffy’s hands against sweat-slick skin, all instinct and base desire and something soft that Law had no reference for but made his chest feel tight.

Keeping his pace slow and steady, a smirk formed at how Luffy used his unnatural flexibility and strength to flip his lovers onto their backs, a sharp growl punctuating the air before it morphed into a stuttered moan at the sharp, frenetic piston of the rubber-man’s hips.

“Shit!” Zoro cursed, voice guttural and warped as he bucked into the friction.

Pleasure-dazed, Hikari could only hiccup out a sob as both slammed in, and Law was enraptured watching her orgasm, bearing down on them like a vice as sparks of starlight burst off rippling muscles and damp skin like tiny flashes of rainbows.

Coughing out a growl of his own, Luffy grabbed onto Zoro’s biceps to push through the tightness, a frantic edge to their movements now as she twisted, teary-eyed with overstimulation.

That finally had Law’s own hand working faster, lids falling heavy at Zoro biting down on the meat of her shoulder as his hips stuttered in completion and Luffy swallowing the wail of her second climax with a messy kiss, gasping while toppling over his own peak-

It was the image of Hikari's teary eyes, the shudder of Luffy’s shoulders, the hiss from Zoro as he held them still, that snapped the tension of his orgasm with such intensity that Law's vision whited out for a second.

Pulse slowing in his ears, the doctor quieted his deep breaths while cleaning up what mess had dripped onto the floor, a buzz under his skin at the low purr and gentle murmurs that drifted from inside.

For a moment, Law basked in the afterglow, imagined pressing in skin to skin, fingers tangling in sweat-dampened hair and kiss-swollen lips sliding against each other...

Shaking the thought away, cheeks warm, he pushed away from the wall to retreat back to the Tang.

There was certainly a lot to think about.


End file.
